Omniscient
by CodePink
Summary: Pokemon takes a step up. This isn't a field of cherries. This story is of the time before Ash. No pokecenters or pokeshops. Pure chaos terror and anarchy. Pokemon will die with the limited technology. People will die. Maybe hardcore gore in later chapters. Maybe smut between older characters. Things will take shape based on wants.This is my first serious fanfic. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dwindling, drifting, broken and beaten.

His damp, blood soaked clothes stuck to his sickly pale skin. He had lost a lot of blood; he was barely clinging on to his thus far insignificant life. His fingers were worn and his nails were broken. Under the crooked nails of his fingers he had caught skin underneath. It was pretty evident that his left arm had been broken; it hung to his side on the dark concrete floor lifelessly. His eyelids twitched in sheer pain as he blinked his long eye lashes. He sniffed and inhaled the blood from his broken nose.

This was the result of disobedience. The king's word was written law anything that came from his mouth should be treated as if it were the will of a god. What had he done? What reason could anyone possibly have for harming such a needless child? He had smiled, cheered, paraded and enjoyed every moment of his life, like many others his age had. He was mostly blind to the world around him, he saw many others before him get beaten senselessly in the street, but he never thought it would be him. It wasn't his fault… it wasn't his fault. He repeated this inside of his head at least a hundred times.

He was chosen by the divine deity of the lake, Uxie. Otherwise, the creature was known as the protector of truth and the guardian of memories. He had befriended it and earned its trust. It held the power along with two other Pokemon to unleash a great and ancient evil. The king wanted the Pokémon's power, as well as the power of his sister and brother to unleash and hopefully control that evil. Thus, the trio went in to hiding, going far from their lakes to avoid the king's great army.

The boy often bragged about his closeness to the spirit, using it to gain fear and respect from his peers. But, his word was soon muffled as soon as he heard word of the ongoing search. He was betrayed and targeted by the army, in the hopes he would know something of the location of the spirit. He basically had a target sign on his forehead; the boy was in great danger.

The boy called Seth was anything but a threat. He was 12 years old and had long dark black hair. His skin was slightly tan from all the time he spent outside. His eyes were bright and hazel and full of life. It was hard not to laugh at his cheeky smile and not smile along with him. A lot of people thought it was impossible to harm such a bright and innocent boy without guilty conscious.

A fierce growl cracked the silence of the night. The Houndoom showed its sharp fangs through his muzzle. It was under the control of a soldier of the king's army.

"Are you ready to talk yet boy? I'm growing rather inpatient."

The boy couldn't even manage to talk back at the soldier from his bloodied mouth. He was barely hanging on to consciousness

The soldier circled around the unconscious boy, his armored boots clanked against the stone floor.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to drag you back to the castle. I'm impressed you had avoided us for so long. It would have been easier if you just talked, everything would have been done with."

The soldier bended over and gripped the dirty fabric of the boys tunic before harshly pulling him upwards. He tossed the boy on top of the back of the grizzly hell-hound known as Houndoom. He couldn't move his body, his eyes stuttered before completely drifting in to the dark.

…

"Seth." A gentle boyish voice spoke.

"Seth!" It said again, more firmly this time.

"S-sorry, didn't hear you, I was just thinking about that Pokemon I had seen." The boy that was no younger than 10 spoke in apology.

"What kind of Pokémon, did it fly like a Pidgey? Maybe it was just a Rattatta. I know all kinds of Pokemon! Maybe I can help." The older boy spoke in reply.

The boy opposite of Seth had long brown hair that had covered his light blue eyes. He looked to be twelve or eleven. He was rather short for his age; he stood about the same height as Seth had. He face was rather simple and didn't stand out all that much. The only leeway detail that made him unique was his eyes. They were warm, friendly and forgiving.

"No, no, you haven't seen anything like this one… I swear, it even spoke to me… It was yellow and blue, kind of scary from far away. It was about the size of my arm." He spoke, hesitant at first, but his voice carried excitement as he continued.

"Spoke to you?! It had to be a… psychic type. My dad's an expert on those, maybe he will know! He even has one himself, he calls it Kadabra, I think... It can pick up objects and stuff without even touching them! It must have been very strong to have been able to speak to you… Do you think maybe it will follow you around? Kind of like the Houndoom that follow the soldiers? I really want to be a soldier one day, those Pokémon are the coolest!" He spoke, excitedly. The boy named Brandon had adored talking about Pokémon, a topic his friend Seth often avoided.

"It was scary, but it was pretty at the same time. Definitely better than that Rattatta, huh? It hovered over the ground too."

"Kadabra sometimes does that, now I'm sure he's a psychic!"

"We should ask your dad! Where is he?"

"He's studying the ruins again; working, he barely has any time nowadays. We should go home and see if there's anything in any of the book he gave me, till he gets back. He'll get really mad if we bother him again."

"Come on! Let's go!"

His eyes shot open, he flung himself upwards, before the chains brought him back down. He screamed in pain, his arm were still injured as was the rest of his body. Some of his wounds and bite marks from that damned dog were patched up, but his body was still sore and in pain. He noticed he was in different clothing then he was used to. He swallowed some disgust in the thought that someone had seen him naked.

"I take it that means you're finally awake." A feminine voice spoke from the corner of the dark room. She walked over to him, as her body became more visible. She had long red hair that stretched down to her waist. He eyes were oval shaped and pitch black. Her skin was pale and sickly and her figure was slim. She looked to be in here late twenties. Her deadly eyes gave off an unfamiliar evil he was not used to. The air in the room seemed impalpable from her presence.

His bruised face blushed red when he realized hers was mere inches from his own. "The word around town is that you know where Uxie is?" She retracts her head, now standing straight condescendingly above him.

"I suggest you talk, I can do much worse than that Houndoom ever could. I can do whatever I want to do, as long as it means you tell me what I need to know." She pushed down harshly on his nose as she spoke.

"See? You're harmless."

He gulped a second time, his heart picked up its pace.

"Make it easier for the both of us. Speak up now and you're free to go. You mustn't disobey the king."

The room was completely silent.

"Tough guy, huh?" She cracked a laugh that sent a tremor travelling down his spine. "Gengar sweaty, shall we show the boy we mean business?"

"My name is Seth."

"What's that? So you finally feel like talking?"

"Never."

The room leaked a purple-acid like fluid from the walls, it all travelled on to the floor ahead of his bed, until it started to shape to form in to a terrifying figure.

"W-what the heck is that thing?!"

"Gengar, hex."

The Gengar drifted in to the air, before pointing a small arm at the chained boy. The eyes of the Pokemon drowned in a purple light. Not half a second after, his head felt a sharp pain, it was almost as if a thousand needles were jammed in to his eye socket. His torso twisted upwards from the bed, as a distorted scream escaped his lips and echoed off the walls.

"Now do you see? This isn't a game. We can do this for decades. Best part is, you can't die from this. He's manipulating your brain; we can do this for an eternity. Give him a break dear; let's see if he has changed his mind."

The Gengar lowered his arm.

Seth took several heavy breaths, he was gasping for any air he could get. His brain felt like it was on the bridge of bursting. He spoke in between breaths.

"I-I, will never betray Uxie. Even if I kne- "

Before he could finish Gengar pointed his hand back at the boy. Seth's back arched and his head twisted in to the fabric of the poor bedding, he screamed until no sound had escaped his lips. His head was red and his veins could be counted. Gengar continued this for two minutes. The second Gengar stopped; Seth's back was thrown back on to the bed.

"P-please n-"

Again he was cut off, the Gengar continued his spell, the boy could no longer scream, his lungs were burning and his voice was dried. The fabric of the bed was soaked in his sweat. The Gengar awaited word to stop. The red-headed women smirked devilishly at Seth, as she basked in music of his screams and terror. She was thrown forward by a sudden force. The room started to shake; a few shouts were barely audible a far distance away. The room was underground and natural earthquakes were uncommon. They were being attacked by an unknown force.

"Gengar, let's go!"

Seth's ears were without sound, his own screams had temporarily deafened him, and all he knew was that the pain had stopped.

"Garchomp, dragon claw."

The shark-like creature gracefully swam through the sky, dodging an array of attacks headed his way while defending his master. He leaped upwards; avoid a Houndoom lashing at him. His claws glowed brightly in a brilliant array of light, as he turned and smacked away a Houndour lashing at him.

They were just beyond the walls of a large fortress, battling through countless soldiers to get in. A Sableye rushed to attack Garchomp whilst he was distracted, to no avail.

"Excadrill, bulldoze, defend Garchomp!" This time a female spoke.

The bulking Pokémon's body became clocked in a heavy aura, the Pokemon then charged at the Sableye, tearing the ground underneath it in the process. The Sableye was much too slow; it was flung backwards by Excadrill's might and against the wall. The ground shook as the stone wall crumbled. Hunks of stone trampled both soldiers and Pokemon alike. Garchomp leaped in to the skies and sliced rocks in two before it hit his master or his ally.

"Hurry!" The female shouted through the dust and ruin.

…

"Hello Brandon sweetie. Oh, hello to you too Seth."

"Hello mom."

"Hello miss."

Both of the boys hurried to Brandon's small room.

"Here they are!"

Brandon picked up several hand-written books on top of a wooden shelf. They were rather dark in color, black, brown and grey. There were no words, nor a title.

"My dad wrote these for me to study. They have all sorts of details about many of the discovered Pokemon. It's rather interesting, people believe not even half of them had been discovered. Did you know… "Brandon went on and on until Seth stopped him.

"Brandon! I only want to know about THIS Pokémon."

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell! Okay, okay.. Yellow and blue, about an arm's length… psychic, short, floats and the tails. Ah. Wait, this can't be? It couldn't be Uxie, it just couldn't! This is the only Pokemon the book describes."

Seth pulled the book from Brandon's lap, and looked at all of the details. There was a sketched picture of the Pokemon on a wall that looked exactly what he had seen!

"No, Brandon, I definitely seen this guy. Holy crud, it says the little guy is legendary!"

"What?! You got to see a legendary Pokemon! Not fair, not fair at all!"

Seth laughed aloud at his friend's jealousy.

Brandon simply pouted at him.

"You have to tell me everything!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Okay, okay geez. I was just playing by the lake; I was bored since you had to go take lessons. I was trying to catch the Magikarp swimming in it. It was hard since some of them are giant!"

"Compared to you anyway, shrimp."

"Shut up! You're just as tall as me and I'm younger. Stop distracting me. Anyway… I didn't notice when the thing rose from the lake. The water didn't even split. It kind of just fazed passed it, like a Gastly. It stared at me for a few seconds; I couldn't look away from it. It just flashed and disappeared like that. I had to cover my eyes it was so bright."

"Wow. That's quite the experience. You're very lucky to meet a Pokemon like that."

"Brandon! Your dad is home!" His mother shouted a few rooms away. He smiled wide, showing a white pair of teeth.

"Come on! He will love to hear about this!"

The two boys ran to greet Brandon's father.

…

The red headed women walked up the stone steps, her Gengar followed close behind.

A knight waited for her at the top of the steps. She took her time and finally made it. The knight spoke to her in a rush.

"Commander Victoria… they came.. from nowhere.. attacked us.. the walls are destroyed… We need your power!" He panted between words.

"Gengar! Call the others."

The Gengar understood this; the purple figure sank in to the stone floor. The air suddenly became heavy and thick. It was hard for anyone to breath. Gravity suddenly became heavy.

"Garchomp! Giga impact!"

Garchomp spun high in to the air, the second it leaped, the guards ran in pure terror. Garchomp locked eyes with a Graveller. It dived downwards towards it at breathtaking speeds; it spun as the wind split in his path. He finally made contact with the Graveller, the ground underneath it split, dirt flew everywhere as pieces of the Pokémon's body splattered in all directions.

Garchomp was still in the place the Graveller used to be, the move had taken toll on his body. The sand-shark was without fear of retaliation, until he felt the air thicken. A purple mist covered the entirety of the fortress.

"Sandra! Are you there!" The trainer of the Garchomp called out for his ally. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Yes, I'm here. I was hoping you caused this fog. Get ready."

At least twenty Gastly and Haunter rose from the floor around Garchomp and began to circle him. They all screeched at him all at once. His legs were caught by a Haunter from underneath him, while the famed purple-terror, otherwise called Gengar rose from the floor in front of it.

The female trainer known as Sandra saw a figure in front of her. She thought it to be her ally, the trainer of the Garchomp, his name was Smith.

"Smith, is that you! Are you okay? I can't see through thi-"

A fist hit her square in the jaw, her body flung backwards as her back hit the floor.

"Nope, just me." The red-head, Commander Victoria replied.

"Excadrill! Get the boy!" Sandra called, screaming unaware of which way was which.

Sandra tried to stand, before a boot hit her in the forehead. She was forced back in to the dirt.

Garchomp was risen in to the ground by the Psychic prowess of Gengar. The Gastly and Haunter aided it. Garchomp's body twisted in all sorts of directions. It growled in both pain and frustration. All of the ghostly Pokemon crackled in an evil laughter. Garchomp was subjected to the will of the ghost, he was still charging from the Giga Impact. A purple mass started to take shape in front of Gengar, he was using a powerful move, called shadow ball. The Gastly and Haunter helped the mass take shape and reach greater heights of power. The thing was about the size of Garchomp himself by now. Gengar called his own name and hurled the mass at the Garchomp. Breaking free of the curse of Giga Impact, Garchomp was able to brace itself.

It crossed its arms in front of it waiting for impact. The mass hit him with a thud; shadow had splashed in every direction from the force and power. Garchomp wasn't strong enough, he was tossed yards away. Luckily, the Pokemon was just knocked unconscious.

Victoria tried to stomp at Sandra again, this time she caught the boot and pushed it in the same direction it came from. She used her hands and pushed herself from the ground to stand on her feet.

Her ears met a voice.

"Sandra! Are you okay!?"

Seth choked; he had been free from Gengar for a while now. He was finally starting to gain some awareness. Everything had just happened so damn fast. He was in a great deal of pain; he wasn't able to move his arms anymore. He was relieved to be free of that stupid ghost. His deafness began to fade; he heard a variety of sounds. Sounds that had terrified him. What was going on up there? A soldier came down to check on the boy. The soldier was without fear now that Victoria had taken to the battlefield. She was ruthless and cunning, a terrifying sight, worthy of the commander rank in the army.

That relief didn't last long, the ground collapse underneath him. The Excadrill found Seth, the soldier taking watch fell in to the Pokemon created pit, falling victim to the much stronger creature. The Pokemon stabbed the man through his stomach, silencing him completely.

The Excadrill rushed to cut Seth's bindings. Seth didn't know what was happening, but for whatever reason he trusted this Pokemon. Excadrill carefully caught hold of him and leaped down the tunnel he had dug. It's drilling was slowed, in spite of having to use one hand. His trainer had told him that getting the boy was the number one priority. It does not matter what may be lost as long as they can find and reach Uxie before the army can.

A Haunter restrained Smith by his shoulders; another one grabbed his legs and lifted him in to the air.

Victoria stuttered backwards from having her foot deflected by Sandra. Victoria reached in to her boot and pulled from it a hidden dagger. Sandra stared at it as she took a step back. Victoria plunged the knife within Sandra's stomach. Blood dripped from it on to the floor. She trailed the knife upwards, slicing some vital organs. Sandra lost consciousness from the loss of blood and fell backward.

There was one diamond in the rough, Seth was on his way to safety and more important on the path to helping Uxie.

…

"Uxie, don't worry, they won't find you."

"Please, keep this secret, this is of the higher importance. They mustn't find me. The threat is too great. That man is wicked and evil. He only seeks power. I must find my brother and sister, I prey to the creator that they are well."

"I'm sure they're fine Uxie, don't worry so much!"

"I need a safe place. My spirit can leave my physical body and travel in search of Azelf. He will know where Mespirit is. It is the only way. I sense Azelf was forced from the lake. I know a safe place. Even now they watch us.. I will inscribe it in your memory. Look towards your past. The answer lies there and only there. Everything will be normal, I promise. Please stay safe."

"You too Uxie. I hope everything will be normal again."

…


	2. Chapter 2

His clothes were dirtied and muddy. The tunnel being dug by the behemoth of the Pokémon was not as sturdy as Seth would have hoped for. Dirt from the ceiling crumbled on to him. He was barely starting to gain a complete grip on his mind and conscious. His entire body was aching and in pain. He could feel his temples beating in his head. He had undergone a great amount of mental stress from the torturous acts of Gengar, after all. He had completely gained back his hearing; his other senses weren't completely effective yet. He couldn't make much use of it; all he could hear was the earth being split by Excadrill's drilling. He had travelled a long way from the fort along with Excadrill. It looked like Excadrill wanted to surface soon; they were a long way away from the fort. More so, by travelling underground it would be difficult to follow a defined path.

Even the Pokémon, who wasn't all that bright, knew that Seth needed immediate medical attention. He also knew that continuing to travel underground would be insecure, as the tunnel he dug could easily be tracked, even if it did collapse.

Excadrill wasn't very confident in burrowing upwards. He had to use one arm to dig and he also had to fight gravity from pushing down the landscape on him and Seth. The bulking Pokémon had worry inscribed in to his eyes. He had just left his partner, whom he had always trusted, for dead. He could only prey to Arceus that she would be alive.

Seth noticed that they weren't going as fast as before. Excadrill was tunneling upwards now; he had to be especially careful.

A poorly treated wound had reopened along Seth's torso; it was a bite mark from the Houndoom he had been attacked by not too many days ago. He had lost some blood; his body was completely numb still from the mental abuse Gengar had inflected. The Excadrill almost reached the surface, until his drill like limb had met something rough and sturdy. Being a ground Pokémon, he would know by now what a stone had felt like. He panicked briefly before regaining whatever intelligence he had. They were a far away from civilization, wherever they were, Excadrill didn't quite know.

The ground-type worried that if he just dug around the rock, it would collapse. His precision was especially poor with one arm, he would not risk it.

He retracted his steps along the poorly dug tunnel; he descended back until he reached the point where he had decided to dig upwards. Instead, he turned left and continued the path. A few minutes passed since they changed direction. Excadrill then noticed something odd. The earthy tunnel started to shake and tremor.

It wasn't often that he had met other Pokémon while underground. He faintly remembers having to deal with groups of Pokémon in the time before he had met Sandra. Usually they were hostile and attacked on sight. The ground-type wasn't sure he could fight them all off in his current state if they had found them.

Excadrill picked in in speed, he continued digging forward until something surprised him. He intersected another tunnel, it was much narrower. He heard and felt a tremor again and felt a sudden rush of urgency. It felt like a hundred Tauros were racing. He continued tunneling to the best of his ability using his only arm. He wasn't using his head. Whatever else was down here hadn't noticed him until he had panicked. The sound grew louder and louder; he realized now it was following him. He continued to tunnel until the ground beneath him suddenly cracked, the entire tunnel started to shake; he fell down a much larger intersecting tunnel. He hit the flat dirt floor after his fall had ended. The ground-type kept Seth safe between his two arms while he fell. The ground-type was flat on his back with Seth on top of it. He let Seth weakly lean against his arm as he stood up. They were in a sturdy dirt room, obviously made by some sort of Pokémon. At least a thousand tunnels had connected to this place. He looked around, the ground started to shake again. Durant spilled from the intersecting tunnels like flowing water; Excadrill prepared himself for a fight. Excadrill had not noticed the large creature in front of it that was just a shadow until now. The Durant was huge! It had to be the queen.

The Durant rushed to defend their queen, not sure of what they were facing. Excadrill set Seth down on the ground below him while he had the chance, he would need both his arms to keep them safe. The Durant finally began to reach the two; they attacked together and in a pattern. Four of them aimed to bash against Excadrill with their iron head. Excadrill tried to deflect them with metal claw, steel had met steel and sparks flew in every direction. Excadrill overcame the group and sent them hurdling back. Two attacked the Excadrill from behind, leaping on top of the ground types back and biting in to him with their bug bite. Excadrill spun to keep them off of him. He constantly was checking on Seth in the corner of his eye, he did not want Sandra's sacrifice to be in vein.

Excadrill was weakened and famished; it was a thousand against one. He could not run. They were smaller and faster with Excadrill having to guard Seth. He could only hope for a miracle.

He spun, and clawed as they had attacked, he could not keep that many Pokémon off of him. They threw themselves on top of Excadrill. He was overwhelmed and helpless. A hundred mouths chewed at the skin under the fur of the poor Pokémon. With a sudden strength, he spun them all off his body. He limped, feeling weak; he had been bitten too many times. Many more times than he could count to. The bulking Pokémon finally collapsed on to the floor, the Durant covered both him and Seth.

…

Seth awoke incased in a rocky substance. He was buried up to his neck, it was dark and he could not see. Not too far from him he could identify the head of a familiar silhouette. It's been awhile before he had walked freely, he wondered if he even remembered how to stand by now. He watched the busy Durant bring leaves in and out of their tunnels. They stored them in whatever this room was for food, he figured. He felt like he needed a bath, he was in his own sweat and dirt and hadn't showered for who knows how long.

"Hello?" He called out to nothing in particular. He wanted to hear his own voice and make sure he was still alive.

A few Durant turned their head to face him before continuing whatever they were during. He figured since the Durant all brought food to whatever this cavern was, they were storing food here. Why were they being kept her-. The thought hit him like a train wreck. He squirmed what parts of his body he was able to move, desperate to escape. He did not want to be ripped apart by a thousand hungry Durant. He looked to Excadrill, but it was unconscious. He continued squirming until he could poke his entire right arm out. The rest of his upper body was easy. He pushed himself up with his two arms until the rest of his body escaped. He ignored the pain that jolted up his body from his injured arm. The ant-like Pokémon gathering leaves didn't seem to notice. They were too preoccupied in gathering food. He crawled over to the unconscious Excadrill.

He slapped the Pokémon's badger like face a few times, trying to wake it up. After he had hit it lightly a few times, he looked around. He recalls reading about Durant in one of Brandon's books. He knew that they had dug tunnels in mountains and created nifty cavern systems. That meant that it wouldn't be too hard to reach the surface and get out of this cave. He could take his luck with one of the tunnels he decided, before he quickly turned down the idea. He couldn't just leave Excadrill here; he had his own morals and standards. He tried to wake up again, by patting it on the back of his neck with a little more force. It must have been in a lot of pain, he could feel the bumps and bites under his fur. He felt a surge of guilt that the poor Pokémon suffered this much for him.

"Wake up, please," Seth whispered.

The Pokémon's eyebrow twitched and Seth's face showed a fracture of a smile.

He shook the ground-type with some force. Both eyelids opened on the badger-like creature.

The Pokémon tried to squirm the way out, but Seth had stopped him.

The giant ground-type was not exactly stealthy. Getting out of that hovel will create a lot of ruckus, Seth figured. They would have to run as soon as Excadrill managed to break free.

"As soon as you get out, we have to run as fast as possible. I've seen that the Durant seem to bring leaves from that intersect," Seth pointed at the upmost corner in the dark earthy room.

"If you push fast enough we can run through there and escape from what I think is a mountain," His voice was very quiet, but rushed.

The Pokémon seemed to have understood him, he nodded appropriately. They would need to push through all of the Durant; they at least have surprise on their side. Excadrill was happy he didn't have to think so hard on his own for the time being.

"I guess you have a place we can escape to if we do actually survive this?" He asked the ground type.

It gave what Seth thought was a nod to him.

"Okay, we can figure everything out after, I hope. You fend them off and I will try to keep up with you. I know you're tired and hurt, just do your best and whatever happens happens. If we stay here we'll just end up as lunched for that queen Durant. On three. One…two…and three!" The hushed tone in his voice was completely abandoned after three.

Durant spun around grinding and crunching the rock near and under him until the hole was big enough to get out of. While doing so, he attracted a great number of Durant. They swarmed towards them again, every time one had made contact with another, it created the sound of metal clashing against itself. It sounded like a storm of metallic substances. This time however, Excadrill had a plan. Seth already had taken lead and ran as fast as his weak and damaged body could carry him. Excadrill followed, they basically were charging a crowd of Durant like mad men. Excadrill was faster for obvious reasons and quickly positioned itself in front of Seth. At least he did not have to worry about attacks to his back at this angle.

The Durant attacked in a pattern Excadrill was by now familiar with, iron head, bug bite, iron head, bug bite. His claws sparked brilliantly as he swatted them away as he attacked. The leg of the badger suffered some injury; he was not able to take the speed he was used to. They drew closer to what Seth _guessed_ was an exit. They were half way there when the giant silhouette of a familiar figure blocked the path.

The giant Durant spread its pincers and unleashed a metallic sound from its mouth. It sounded like metal being scrapped against itself. The giant metallic ant placed its head in front of the path the two were taking, with a crowd of Durant behind them, they could not change curse. Excadrill stopped, but Seth continued running, he only cared about the swarm travelling behind him. He tripped and Excadrill took hold of him between his left arm. What strength Excadrill had left he used to leap as high as he could.

He landed on top of the large metal substance, otherwise known as the Queen Durant's head. That sent a surge of pain along his injured leg. He could only limp and hop now, he leaped across the giant Durant's body, until he used all his remaining strength to toss Seth in to what he thought was the exit. Seth landed in the intersect, but Excadrill did not. He plummeted back in to the ground with a thud, the Durant hungrily and angrily swarmed it and Seth refused to look back.

He crawled along the small tunnel, with his eyes full of tears from what Excadrill had done. He could feel a tremor behind him; he panicked and crawled faster and faster on his bruised knees. They must have been done with Excadrill, he thought, trying to hold back his bad thoughts and sorrow. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel and raced faster. _**(lol) **_He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out from the pointed rocks slicing his knees. He finally made it to the exit and fell from the small cliff. He rolled down the muddy hill the Durant had dug until he hit the floor roughly. His lungs gasped for air and his head was throbbing. His lungs felt full of impalpable air and he fainted from exhaustion.

…

He was awake, but sleeping. He was not aware of where he was. He looked around. Black and dark. Nothing for miles and miles. He stood on pure emptiness. He looked down, but did not see a pair of his own legs, or anything.

Pure and complete darkness.

Was he just a conscious, floating in the endless abyss? Was this the result of death?

"Seth," A voice called out, echoing on walls he did not see.

"I am the voice of knowledge and the guardian of memories."

Seth felt relieved, but he then took account of all that had just happened and withdrew that feeling. Excadrill was dead, or at least he had thought so. Seth always saw himself as worthless and insignificant, just another face. He was always worthless, until he had met Uxie. Even then people only thought of him because of Uxie. When people did think he was something of value, it wasn't because of anything that he did, it was because of Uxie. If he had never met Uxie, nothing bad would have happened to him. He wouldn't be starved. He wouldn't be tired. No one would die for him. Everything would be the same with Brandon.

"I know what you're thinking. And it is selfish."

"If you hadn't met me, I very well may have been captured. Excadrill would have died fighting the evil that would have been released if I was discovered. It would not just be him, either. Countless others would be slaughtered by the king."

"…"

"You will awake soon. Do not trust the winged witch."

…

((I'm not very confident with the way that this is turning. I will do some actual character development next chapter. I'm slumped and I'm not completely sure if anyone would like me to continue this. I do not want Seth to seem like a Gary-stew, I'll try to steer away from that next chapter. Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong. Is it the plot itself, or just my writing? Anything would be extremely helpful. Thank you so much if you did actually read to this point. ))


End file.
